


Last Christmas

by pukapuka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukapuka/pseuds/pukapuka
Summary: The entire Ryuseitai having a good time together. With some emotions too maybe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [spacetravels](http://spacetravels.tumblr.com/)@tumblr. I'm her secret santa ho ho ho ho. I hope you like it! Sorry if I submitted my entry late. I had difficulty writing warm stuff. Merry Christmas to you again!

Pwing.

Pwing.

“Tsk.” Tetora clicked his tongue after missing the pins to shoot. The game master said if he can shoot 10 pins off, then he can win grand prize: the carnival’s cute mascot stuffed toy, the giant Lalapin plushie.

“You can do it, Tetora-kun!” Shinobu cheers for him in the sidelines, “This is for Takamine-dono!” he added.

“I’m on it! I’m on it!” Tetora retorted, reloading the magazine of his toy gun. He started shooting, taking four pins down, then another three, then another one, then he misses.

“Aw~” Kanata chirped. “Let’s try pulling another one, shall we~?” He craned his head to Chiaki who was standing beside him, “Chiaki, can you pay for another round?” He asked.

“Much obliged!” Chiaki handed the game master the right amount of tokens.

“Yay! This time, we can finally take that plush toy for Takamine-dono!” Shinobu exclaimed, his eyes a sparkle.

“I have great faith in you, Nagumo! You can do it!” Chiaki cheered.

“Good luck~ Good luck~” Kanata said.

Tetora shoots. One pin down. Two. A pin knocked another pin down. That makes four in total. He wipes the sweat on his forehead. He shot another one, then another three, and another one.

The boy had to flex his shoulders before he had to aim again. This may be just some silly carnival game but he feels the pressure on his arms. Maybe it’s due to the long while aiming. Maybe it’s due to the merry noises of the rides in the vicinity. Or maybe it's because of his unit's relentless cheering on him. He took a deep breath, licked his lips, and started to aim his gun. Holding his breath, he successfully shot the last pin. A sigh in relief escapes his lips. And with a smile, “Hooray!” He yelled. Everyone present in the shooting booth cheered in victory.

“As expected from Tetora-kun!”

“I knew you can do it, Nagumo!”

“Yay~" 

“Hehe!” Tetora chuckled in pride.

“Okay! Now that we have the plushie, let’s rush to look for Takamine!” Chiaki said while fluffing up the giant Lalapin plush toy in Shinobu’s arms. The stuffed toy was a frame bigger than the small boy. The sight worried Chiaki. It looked like the little boy could get a hard time carrying this around with him. “Sengoku, will you be okay carrying this around?” He asked with concern.

Shinobu nods, the head of the giant Lalapin nodded in sync.

Kanata chuckled at the sight of Chiaki and Shinobu. "Cute~" He commented to himself.

“Taichou! Midori-kun is coming over! Hide Sengoku!” He pushed Chiaki towards to Shinobu. “Hurry! Hurry!” He exclaimed.

Chiaki obliged and led Shinobu to the nearest booth. And went back back to the Tetora and Kanata.

Midori came running to them panting heavily. “Where were you, guys? I’ve been looking for you all everywhere!” Midori cried.

“Uh, well...” Tetora was out of words. He elbowed his Chiaki to answer for him.

“Uh! Well! Midori-kun!” Chiaki cleared his throat. “We decided to… Uh,” Chiaki smiled for seconds. The seconds turned into a minute.

“Buchou?” Midori eyes furrowed. Something fishy is going on here.

“Well, we made you ride a lot of horrible rides that you rushed to the toilet to throw up,” Chiaki shrugged, “...and hey, we felt bad about it!” And then he added, “But oh hey! It’s almost Christmas! Good timing!” He exclaimed. “We got something for you!” He said, pointing the nearest booth.

Midori looked at the booth. He saw nothing other than a bunch of teenagers throwing rings at bowling pins? He looked back at Chiaki, his eyes squinting.

“Shinobu~” Kanata called out.

A soft giant rabbit stuffed toy came out from the booth.

“Lalapin!” Midori rushed to the stuffed toy and hugged it. Shinobu included in the tight embrace.

“Takamine-dono! I can’t breathe.” Shinobu yelped.

“Oh, sorry.” Midori said, taking the giant plush toy off the shorter boy’s arms. Taking his time to hug Lalapin, he muttered, “Thank you, everyone.” and shyly hid has face in it.

Chiaki ruffled the freshman’s hair, “You’re always welcome, Takamine!” he exlaimed.

Kanata cleared his throat. “So~” He interrupted. “Since we’re giving out gifts, us senpais have something for you also~” He calmly expressed. “Chiaki~” he called.

“Ah!” Chiaki took his rucksack and started rummaging through it. He took out three wrapped gifts and handed them over to each of his lowerclassmen, whose jaws were dropped low because this was totally unexpected from them senpais.

“T-thank you!” Shinobu said, surprised.

“T-thank you?” Tetora managed to speak.

“T-thank you, both of you....” Was the only phrase that escaped from Midori’s lips.

“Hehe~ My kouhais are absolutely adorable~” Kanata commented as he drew them close and hugged them tightly.

“Yay! Group hugs!” Chiaki invited himself in the circle and hugged his unit. “I love you, guys.” He said, and everyone hummed in unison.

The team untangled themselves from the embrace, and started to find some place to sit. They went to a cafe and bought sweets. Chiaki went for the sentai themed strawberry parfait. Midori bought the matcha crepe cake. Shinobu got himself some lemon juice with a scarlet cocktail parasol in which heavy characters of kanji were imprinted in gold on it. Kanata on the other hand, bought a blue slice of cake, little icings of dolphin sticking to its corners. Tetora excused himself and went somewhere. The entire unit indulged to their sweets in delight as they wait for his return.

After half an hour, the freshman returned with two paper bags in hand. Shinobu and Midori’s eyes went wide at the familiar sight. Those were the things they bought for their senpais. Why did Tetora had to bring it over today?

Chiaki and Kanata stared at Tetora, and then to the bags. Kanata tilted his head to side in query. Chiaki gaped his mouth open in surprise. There is no way this is not for them?

Tetora went to the other side of the table where Shinobu and Midori sat. He cleared his throat and placed the bags on the free space at the center of the table. “T-those are for you...” He shyly muttered. “...from us.” He added.

Chiaki and Kanata took their bag. “Well, we’re still a week away from Christmas but I’m definitely feeling the spirit.” Chiaki said, giggling as he fiddled lightly on the bag’s tape.

“Since we’re exchanging gifts, why don’t we open them~” Kanata chirped.

“Good idea, Kanata!” Chiaki lauded.

“Okay. In the count of three, we open the gifts together!” Shinobu instructed, brimming with determination to open his parcel. 

“Yes!” Tetora replied. 

Secretly, Chiaki took his phone out and prepared its camera. He needs to get this event recorded. This is his last Christmas with his unit and he wants to cherish the memory, then bring this with him as proceeds to university.

All together, the entire unit counted. “Three, two, one...” And began unwrapping and opening their gifts.

Chiaki directed his phone’s camera to Kanata first.

Kanata calmly took the tape off and took out a blue marine-life themed planner with a small sea turtle chain dangling from its spine. “Hehe~” He giggled, and hugged the planner tightly. “Thank you so much, everyone.” A blush tinted lightly on his cheeks. Chiaki had to bawl at how cute Kanata’s reaction was.

Chiaki then focused the camera to his three lowerclassmen, his beloved Ryuseis. His Ryusei Black, Ryusei Yellow, and Ryusei Green.

Tetora squealed as he took out a black shirt with a giant tiger print on it. He muffled his excited noises in the fabric to contain himself.

Shinobu started breathing heavily as marvelled over his new shuriken set. He took one and examined them closely by the sun’s afternoon light.

Midori was also breathing heavily. He started fondling over his little stuffed toy. It was Hello Kitty wearing a Badtz-Maru costume. “C-cute...” he commented with a big smile plastered on lips, and dug his face in it. There were so many good things that have happened today for him.

“I’m glad you love them, guys!” Chiaki exclaimed as he closes his phone. “We were thinking about giving this next week but Kanata will be spending his winter break back in his hometown. We had to give it early.” He said.

“And thank you so much for your gifts also~ We weren’t expecting anything in return~” Kanata said. Smiling radiantly to his lowerclassmen. “Well, this is our last Christmas with you after all...” He uttered deep, sad.

Chiaki held Kanata’s shoulder, “Why did you have to remind me?” He asked rhetorically.

Kanata looked down and fiddled with the sea turtle of his planner. He smiled at the lovely gift.

“A-are you really leaving us, Taichou-dono? What’s going to happen to us?” Shinobu cut in, looking lonely and worried.

“Yeah, Taichou! Please don’t leave us!” Tetora stood up, looking at Chiaki with intent.

“...I may always get tired and annoyed with you guys. But to be honest, I never thought I would enjoy my first year of high school because of you.” Midori muttered shyly. “I-I can’t imagine Ryuseitai without you, s-senpais...” He hid face in his new Hello Kitty plush toy.

“Aaaw, don’t worry, guys! Kanata and I will visit you from time to time just to check up on you!”

“Yes, yes. We will be heading to the same University anyway~”

“And just because we’re exam students, that doesn’t mean we’re taking a break from our unit activities. We love you guys too much!” Chiaki added with a fist pump.

Kanata hummed in affirmation.

“S-senpai!” Tetora and Shinobu bawled in unison. Midori on the other hand, frowned as he felt overwhelmed with emotions. He wanted to say he’s depressed over this but he can’t.

“Chiaki, you haven’t opened your bag yet~” Kanata interrupted for everyone to diverge their attention to somewhere else.

“Oh! I forgot.” Chiaki claimed. After taking the tape off, he took out  a red a planner. It was a super sentai merch obviously catered for adult fans. Chiaki chuckled in delight as he investigated its cover. A gold sentai mask was engraved on the spine. “This is lovely, guys!” He chirped happily. He was brimming with joy while investigating thoroughly with the planner until he stumbled at the back of the hard cover. There was a picture from their first live together pasted. Below it were messages from his lowerclassmen scribbled according to their colors.

A tear fell off Chiaki’s cheek. “Hehe,” he forcefully chuckled as he wiped another tear off.

 

_I wouldn’t feel this belonged and accepted if you didn’t take me in. Thank you for such a memorable year, Taichou-dono!_

\- Shibobu

 

_I didn’t like you at first but you made Ryuseitai my second family. Thank you for everything!_

\- Tetora

 

_You’re annoying. You tire me out. But I could no longer imagine myself in Yumenosaki if you didn’t invite to be part of this unit. Thank you._

\- Midori

 

_Thank you, senpai!_

 

Chiaki laid his fingers on those tiny messages. A warm smile began to brighten his face. These are just really short messages but they spoke volumes to him. It saddened him that he had to leave this school in Spring. It saddened him that he had to leave his adorable kouhais. He was so moved that he let another tear fall off. He closed the planner and took a deep breath.

“I’m very glad I made Ryuseitai happen. Thank you everyone.” He smiled.


End file.
